The UPR-CTU has been on the forefront of the HIV/AIDS clinical research in the island of Puerto Rico and has the longest experience with participation on observational studies, perinatal interventions, clinical and behavior intervention and more recently prevention trials and studies. The Integrated University of Puerto Rico Clinical Trials Unit (UPR-CTU/60446) is a coalition/merger of the three previous independent Clinical Trials Sites associated to the ACTG, HVTN and PACTG research Networks. The UPR-CTU, has 3 Clinical Research Sites which have worked with the Leadership Networks established to further advance the high priority areas relating to: adult HIV therapeutic strategies, including HIV cure, noninfectious comorbidities, and the infectious comorbidities of hepatitis and tuberculosis; strategies to address HIV and HIV-associated infections in pediatric and maternal populations and vaccines to prevent HIV infections. We have also carried out studies sponsored by other networks (MTN, ATN, and HPTN) that target integrated HIV prevention strategies and microbicide strategies to prevent HIV infections. With this proposal we will further integrate the functions of the UPR-CTU by establishing nine (9) divisions that will constitute the centralized operations arm of the UPR-CTU: Administration and Financial Affairs. Clinical Staff and Investigators (funded with PIF); Pharmacy, Coordination and Training, Central Laboratory, Data Coordination, Regulatory Affairs, Quality Management/Evaluations and Community Engagement in order to improve the efficacy and utilization of resources. We will conduct research in following six research areas: 1) Adult HIV therapeutic strategies, including HIV cure, noninfectious comorbidities, and the infectious comorbidities of hepatitis and tuberculosis; 2) Strategies to address HIV and HIV-associated infections in pediatric and maternal populations; 3) Integrated HIV prevention strategies; 4) Microbicide strategies to prevent HIV infections; and 5) Vaccines to prevent HIV infections. Among the significant aspects of this proposal are the topics of interest and research, the availability of diverse groups of interest such as: people living with HIV, populations with diverse degrees of risk for HIV, populations with specific characteristics or risk behaviors (MSM, commercial sex workers, LGBTT, IDUs, adolescents, women and children) and the experience and diversity of disciplines integrated into this CTU.